


Take It Out On Me

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, Dancing, F/M, Frottage, Lingerie, Love Triangles, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spooning, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vergil ignored Kat one too many times, she sought comfort in the arms of his twin brother. Dante was many things, but Kat never thought he would care the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss, Kiss

I’ve been trying really hard to wrap my head around love triangles lately, but I always seem to get right into the middle and then struggle with the decision (even if I knew at the start which one I want to pick). I just do not understand my own difficulty. I managed to get some reasons from the article I found here: http://divorcedmoms.com/articles/the-top-8-reasons-women-cheat-this-may-surprise-you-2

Fiercely inspired by Florida Georgia Line’s song, “Take It Out On Me.”

X X X

Kat moaned in delight as the caramel-chocolate mousse melted in Kat’s mouth. She peered over the rim of her parfait dish at Dante. Seated across from her in the booth, he was digging into a luxurious tuxedo cheesecake topped with strawberries and whipped cream. At Kat’s elbow, Vergil was sensible enough not to finish off their healthy soup, salad, and breadstick lunch with one hundred thousand calories worth of dessert. 

“This is so good,” Kat teased Vergil jubilantly. “You should have some.”

“No thank you,” he told her curtly. “I fancy having all my teeth in my head at the end of the day.”

“Teeth or no teeth,” Dante said as he forked up some cheesecake. “I’ll still be better looking than you.” 

Vergil gave Dante a smooth look, but his twin ignored him.

“Do you want a bite of this, Kat?” Dante offered.

“Do I?” she repeated incredulously. “Do I ever!”

Dante extended his fork to her and she leaned across the table to accept the delicious morsel. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavors in bliss.

“Don’t have an orgasm,” Dante counseled her. “We’re in public.”

Kat opened her eyes to glower at him for ruining the mood. “Do you want to taste some of this parfait?”

“Sure,” he agreed.

Kat scooped some onto her spoon and held it out to him. There was a time when Dante wouldn’t have trusted anyone to feed him, but he allowed Kat to do a lot of things he didn’t let anyone else do. The mousse was fluffy and light, but rich and chocolaty with an underlying crunch that reminded him of caramelized pecans. 

“Yum,” he said after he had swallowed.

“You two are sickening,” Vergil said humorously. 

Kat beamed at him. “You just don’t understand the allure,” she said.

“I suppose I don’t,” Vergil agreed.

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That’s okay,” she assured him. “I love you anyway.”

Vergil slid his hand along her jaw and kissed her lips lightly so as not to taste her dessert. 

Giggling, Kat turned her attention back to the parfait. It wasn’t often that she, Vergil, and Dante got together for lunch. Vergil and Kat were usually busy with The Order while Dante worked by the pier and spent his nights partying. The moments they had together were precious, allowing Vergil and Dante to reclaim the family they had never quite had. Kat liked nothing more than to see the twin brothers enjoying each other’s company. 

Even though they were different, they got along well. Vergil was cool and collected, organized, but it usually took a coordinated effort to get him to have any fun or relax. When Kat first met Dante, she couldn’t believe he was Vergil’s twin. Dante was a little bit of a head case, but once she got to know him, she found him to be genuinely sweet if still a little wild. He was almost Vergil’s complete opposite, but he accepted her almost as readily as he had Vergil. 

Kat leaned against Vergil’s side, smiling. His phone rang and he quickly dug it from his pocket to answer it. He vaulted off into an elaborate explanation to what The Order did for the city, turning his attention away from Kat and Dante. With a sigh, Kat looked down at her parfait. Sometimes she wished Vergil would stop working for just fifteen minutes and enjoy life, but he had the work ethic from hell. Dante’s fork, heaped with cheesecake and whipped cream moved into her field of view. Smiling, Kat met his mischievous gaze accepted it.

…

It wasn’t as if Dante was asleep when there was a loud knock on his door past eleven at night. He was lucky if he made it into bed by three and got up by eight when his brother’s girlfriend unerringly began relentlessly calling him to make sure he showed up for such-and-such special event or important meeting or just to make sure he wasn’t passed out drunk somewhere. It was really just the principal of the thing. What sensible person went around knocking on doors when it was almost midnight? 

He was flopped on the couch, mourning the bottom of his beer bottle and watching late-night television, when the knocking came. It was loud and relentless and reminded him poignantly of the way his phone rang at precisely eight in the morning. Tamping down his eagerness, he tossed his beer in the trash and answered the door. 

Standing on the other side, her hand poised to knock again, was his brother’s girlfriend. Kat was the sort of gorgeous that flounced around like she didn’t realize how great her ass looked in jeans or how fantastically her breasts swelled over her low-cut shirt. She had short brown hair, stunning jade-green eyes, and ornately-tattooed hands. Tonight, her small shapely frame swam in Vergil’s double-breasted black coat. Her long legs stretched on for a mile, especially now that she more strappy black stilettos. 

“Hey,” Dante said lightly.

“Sorry,” she began. “I should have called.”

“You don’t have to call,” Dante assured her. He leaned against the doorframe, studying her in the dim light streaming off the streetlamp. Her eyes were lined with kohl, her lips gleamed with rose-red gloss, and her perfume was as sweet as cherry blossoms. Dante eyed Vergil’s heavy coat with new eyes, wondering what she was wearing under the oversized beast when the rest of her was dressed to the nines. 

“Can I come in?” she asked softly.

Dante stepped aside, half-bowing as she slipped past him, and locked the door. 

Kat helped herself to a beer from his fridge, took a sip, and then set it down. In the bright lights of his trailer, Dante could see that her brow was pinched with frustration and her beautiful mouth was turned down at the corners. She looked pissed.

Dante picked up her beer and drank half of it. “So,” he said, “what did my stupid brother do now?”

Kat sighed heavily. She took her beer back from Dante and their fingers brushed warmly. “Don’t get me started,” she growled.

Dante waited patiently as she took another sip to settle her emotions. 

Then, Kat unbuttoned Vergil’s coat and let it slip off her shoulders. For a moment, Dante could only stare with his mouth hanging open. Beneath Vergil’s coat, Kat was wearing stunning lingerie and nothing else. Her small perfect breasts swelled over the translucent lacy cups and he could just make out the dusky shape of her nipples. Her panties were thin and cut below her hips. Her entire body was begging to be worshipped, stunning and bare. Kat posed awkwardly, but she was still one of the most beautiful women Dante had ever seen. 

“Tonight’s our anniversary,” she explained and crossed her arms over her breasts. “We’ve been together a year now and I thought I’d surprise him, but…” She pushed a hand through her hair. “He was just so absorbed in his stupid work. I laid myself across his desk and he told me he couldn’t see his computer screen.”

Dante stepped into her space and she looked up at him without blinking. “You can take it out on me,” he offered.

Kat laughed dryly, but her eyes glittered with unshed tears. 

Gently, Dante caged her hips in his hands and tugged her against him. She tensed for just a moment before leaning her weight into him. Her hands slipped around his back, nails digging gently into his skin through his thin shirt. Dante embraced her, tucking his cheek against her hair. She was so warm and she smelled wonderful. He had to remind himself that she was Vergil’s girlfriend and keep his hands still. It was so tempting to run his hands along her bare sides, to cup her perfect ass, to make her feel everything she was missing. However, Dante just held her.

After a long moment, Kat took a shuddering breath and pulled back slightly. Dante released her, letting her have all the space she wanted, but she didn’t pull away completely. She remained standing close to him, her hips brushing against his and her hands lingering at his waist. She tilted her head back and looked at him. Her eyes were starry, her lips full and glistening. Dante tracked the swipe of her tongue as she moistened them. Then, without warning, her eyes fluttered closed and she rose onto her tiptoes. There was a breath of space between them. Dante closed it.

Kat’s mouth was soft, spicy, and warm. The taste of the beer she had drank mingled with the sweet raspberry gloss on her lips. Dante’s hand slipped into her short hair, tugging her head back gently to give himself deeper access. She moaned softly and he took advantage of her parted lips to slide his tongue inside. She clutched his shoulders, whimpering, as he sucked her tongue gently and scraped his teeth along her sensitive muscle. Kat’s body was pliant and hot as she pressed herself flush against him, grinding against the growing bulge in his jeans. 

Dante cupped her ass and crushed her against him. She moaned, hooking her leg around his waist so that he could feel the hot flush of her desire. Dante backed her into the fridge. He pulled his lips away from her and folded his mouth over the pulse on her throat. His teeth scraped as he nipped and sucked, breath ghosting over her ear. She shuddered, every nerve in her body on fire as he expertly sought out her most sensitive places. Her nipples ached, her core clenched emptily, and she had never wanted anyone so badly.

“Ah,” she gasped and her lips shaped Vergil’s name. Like a little shard of ice, the realization of what she was doing shot through her. 

Dante felt her tense. He drew back and looked into her eyes. “What is it?”

Her lips were kiss-swollen. She was embarrassingly wet and her thighs trembled. Suddenly, she wished she was still wearing Vergil’s coat. She felt bare and vulnerable, open, all the little pieces of her exposed. Dante was still standing close, his hands lingering warm and nonthreatening on her waist. 

“I… I can’t,” she whispered.

Dante lifted one hand from her hip and cradled the curve of her face. His thumb traced the plump curve of her lip, the oversensitive swell where he had sucked gently. For a moment, Kat thought he would kiss her again regardless. She almost wanted him to. Her eyes fluttered over his face, trying to discern his expression.

“Okay,” Dante said finally. 

He stepped away, taking his body heat with him. Kat became aware of just how cold the fridge was against her bare back and butt. She bent down, stuffed herself back into Vergil’s coat, and then felt suitably ridiculous. What did she think would happen when she came to Dante’s trailer at almost midnight wearing lingerie and crying about her relationship with his brother, his twin brother? Dante was a playboy and he always flirted with her. She had just thought—

“Do you want some clothes?” Dante offered, interrupting her thoughts.

“Yeah,” Kat sputtered out. “That would be great.”

He vanished into his room and returned a moment later with a white tank top that was long enough to reach Kat’s thighs. He handed it to her, flopped down on the couch, and turned his attention back to the television. Kat slipped out of Vergil’s heavy coat and pulled Dante’s shirt over her head. The fancy bra was uncomfortable, but she wasn’t sure she should take it off. Tottering in her high heels, she picked her way over to the couch and perched beside Dante. Her feet were cold and sore. She bent over, unbuckled them, and slipped off the heels. 

Barefoot and as comfortable as she was going to be, she curled her feet under herself. Dante’s couch was ugly but fabulously comfortable. The television droned on, advertising some gym equipment that could be used right in the home for half an hour each day and give you the body of your dreams. Dante was probably watching it because nothing else was on and the girls in the commercial were nothing but jiggling breasts and asses. A bubble of guilt welled in Kat’s chest. She couldn’t judge Dante for liking women. At least he gave the attractive girls all his attention, unlike Vergil.

Tears welled in Kat’s eyes and burned in her throat. She struggled to blink them away, not wanting to cry in front of Dante, but to no avail. She couldn’t help but flash back to his kiss. It was hotter and deeper than anything Vergil had bothered to give her in a month. She had hoped tonight—her sexy lingerie, their anniversary, the nice dinner she prepared—would be enough to recapture the passion in their relationship, but Vergil was just too absorbed in his work to care. It was so unfair. The first tear escaped down her cheek and she couldn’t staunch the flow.

For a few moments, she cried silently with her face turned away from Dante in the hopes that he wouldn’t see. She hastily wiped each tear as it fell, but they just kept coming. They streamed down her face, faster and faster. A little hiccupping sob escaped her and she clasped her hand over her lips. They tingled, still caught in the memory of Dante’s searing kiss. A fresh wave of tears poured down her face and the sobs broke free. She collapsed in on herself, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She cried.

Beside her, Dante shifted slightly. She flinched deeper into the arm of the couch, as unwilling to accept comfort as she was to admit her relationship with Vergil was going nowhere. She clung to her hopes that everything would work out for the best. Vergil had always made her believe and she couldn’t doubt him now. She loved him. He was her first, her very first, and her everything. She warded Dante off with one hand, wet makeup smeared on her fingers. 

Undaunted, Dante gripped her fingers in his warm rough hand. He pulled her against his chest, wrapped his arms around her, and just held her. She squirmed in his grasp, struggling weakly against the warmth of him. He didn’t let go. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Slowly, the gentleness of his touch broke through the rigid walls she had constructed. Her fingers knotted in his shirt and clutched him. Dante didn’t speak. He settled comfortably with his feet propped on the coffee table and just cradled her to his side.

Kat wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she woke the next morning impossibly warm. She opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of Dante’s bedroom. He was sleeping beside her, his back a fortress of bone, snoring quietly. She sat up, found that she was still dressed, and that an extra blanket had been tucked around her. 

Dante really was a nice guy, she thought and looked at his sleeping face. He looked peaceful and young, more like Vergil than the hardened young man she usually saw during the day. A quick glance at his bedside clock revealed that it was after eight. Kat usually would be waking him up with a pertinent phone call right about now, but she thought Vergil deserved to wait after what he had done the night before. Kat slipped out of Dante’s bed, padded into his kitchen, and began cooking breakfast. It was the least she could do after how kind he had been.

…

It was a week before Kat let Vergil touch her again. She told him to sleep on the couch, but he always curled up beside her timidly and she batted away his hands. She was still irritated that he hadn’t paid attention to her the night she had wanted it most.

“I’m sorry,” Vergil murmured between kisses. “You know I love you.”

Kat sighed, her back arching as he slipped his fingers inside her wet heat. “I know,” she murmured.

Vergil kissed her again. “I’m sorry.”

Then, Vergil hung above Kat like a sliver of pale moon. His platinum hair glinted and the muscles in his shoulders heaved as he thrust into her. Kat held his biceps, her legs wrapped around his waist, and gazed up into his face. He looked beautiful, pleasure lining his face and catching in his lips. Kat pulled him down for a kiss and he melted into her. He was pliant and soft except for the place where they were connected. With a groan, Vergil pushed deeply into her and came. 

He collapsed alongside her and peeled off the condom. Kat rolled onto her side and traced her fingertips over the lines of his chest. She pressed a kiss to his chest, just over his heart. His skin rose with goose bumps as she touched him. Vergil turned onto his side and smiled fondly at her. He tucked some hair behind her ear, tracing the shell of it affectionately. With Kat sheltered in his arms, he curled around her and dozed off. Kat snuggled into his embrace, feeling warm and safe. Vergil smelled wonderful, his skin was smooth, and his hands were soft. He didn’t have any calluses, unlike…

Kat breathed out shakily and curled a little tighter in Vergil’s embrace. All at once, she found herself thinking about Dante. Was he sleeping alone in his trailer? Was he lonely? Did he miss her or Vergil? It had been a while since they had seen each other.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts. Guilt gnawed on her. Vergil had made one mistake one night, not paying attention to her when she had poured herself into sexy lingerie, and it had started a downward spiral of events that were raging beyond Kat’s control. 

She shouldn’t have kissed Dante. She shouldn’t have let him kiss her, but she had needed that comfort. She needed to feel beautiful and special, loved and treasured. Dante had taken the time to give her that.

She wondered if what they had done that night tormented Dante as well. He and Vergil were twin brothers though separated at birth and raised apart. Kat had been with Vergil longer than Dante had even known him. Dante was Kat’s friend, but she shouldn’t go to him when his brother hurt her. 

Absently, Kat fingered the pendant that hung around Vergil’s neck. Dante had one just like it except in a shade of blood-red instead of peaceful blue. She caressed the line of Vergil’s chest, watching his ribcage expand and collapse as he breathed. She kissed his lips gently before easing herself out of their bed. She shrugged into her favorite silk robe, naked, and padded into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and looked at her reflection.

Without her makeup, she looked young and foolish. Firmly, she told herself, “It was only a kiss.”

It wasn’t as though she had slept with Dante. It was just a kiss and it wouldn’t happen again.

What she had with Vergil was deep. What happened with Dante was just a moment of weakness. Vergil had saved her, pulled her from the arms of her vicious foster father and sheltered her. He had been the first to kiss her, the first to touch her, the first to love her, and she did the same for him in return. There were too many things bridging them together, holding them close. She loved him, even for his faults. 

“It was only a kiss,” she told her reflection. “It was just one kiss.”

…

The restaurant was the sort of relaxed elegance that could be expected from a converted ballroom. The chandeliers tinkled overhead, throwing rainbows across the polished marble floor. Each table was set with a white linen tablecloth, ornate china, shining flatware, and crystalline goblets. Candles flickered on some tables while live roses bloomed on others. It was a lovely place.

With Kat’s hand tucked securely into Vergil’s arm, they entered. He looked as posh and refined as always. He wore a pinstriped suit coat, a blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, and a cream-colored tie. At his side, Kat wore a simple aquamarine silk dress that swept to her ankles. It hugged her curves in all the right places, complimenting her pale skin and green eyes while still matching her to Vergil. She was his perfect arm candy, short hair curled around her face. Vergil asked her to wear gloves to hide her tattooed hands, but he gave her a necklace of emeralds and sapphires to make up for it.

They met Dante at the restaurant. In typical Dante fashion, he hadn’t quite bothered to get dressed up. He had on a wine-red shirt and black tie, but it was loosened to the point that he might as well have not worn it at all. He was leaning languidly against the wall when they walked up. Kat broke away from Vergil and straightened Dante’s tie. He smirked at her, leaning into her hands, and Kat blushed despite herself. Dante had put on some cologne and he smelled wonderful. She looked up into his eyes, stricken by the soft blue shade. His face was so close, his breath warm and sweet on her face.

Kat became aware that Vergil was standing behind her, talking on his cell phone. Awkwardly, she finished fixing Dante’s tie and stepped away from him. 

Vergil snapped his phone closed and offered Kat his arm. “Shall we go in? The sponsors will be here any minute,” he asked and eyed Dante. “You’ll be on your best behavior, won’t you?”

Dante pulled at his collar. “Scout’s honor,” he promised.

Vergil didn’t look convinced, but he held out his arm for Kat and the three of them headed inside the restaurant. The hostess seated them with the promise to usher in Vergil’s new sponsors as soon as they arrived. Vergil pulled out Kat’s chair and pushed it in politely. Dante sat down to her left, Vergil to her right. 

“Should I go over it again?” Vergil asked.

Kat shook her head.

Dante waved his hand dismissively.

Vergil eyed his brother. “Do you remember anything I told you?”

“Sure,” Dante said.

Vergil heaved a sigh, folded his hands neatly on the table, and peered at Dante over their water goblets. “We need to get sponsors to support The Order, Dante,” he explained. “This is very important. If we don’t have support, we might as well throw in the towel and let the Demons take over.”

“I know, I know,” Dante grumbled. “I said that already.”

Vergil took a sip of water, checked his phone, checked his watch, and then looked around at the half-occupied dining room. 

Dante flagged down a waiter and ordered a scotch on the rocks. “Do you want anything, Kat?”

She shook her head and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

A few minutes later, the potential sponsors arrived. Vergil rose gracefully to his feet to shake their hands and Kat kicked Dante under the table until he got up as well. Finally, the formalities were out of the way and everyone was seated comfortably around the table. Dante ordered drinks effortlessly. Vergil laid out his spiel with all the intrigue and refinement of a professional. By the end of the night, these rich patrons would be eating out of Vergil’s hands. 

As they chatted, Kat began to realize that no one was paying attention to her. The sponsors directed all their attention to Dante and Vergil, asking them both questions that Vergil answered before Dante could. Amused, Dante sat back in his seat and sipped his drink. A few times, the patrons tried to ask Kat something, but Vergil always intercepted the question before she could answer. Unlike Dante though, Kat hated that. She could answer questions. She was no less involved than Vergil was. They had built The Order together after all. 

When Vergil deflected the fifth question directed to Kat, she daintily wiped her mouth, put aside her napkin, and got up from the table. Vergil glanced at her, but didn’t call out to her. He continued his long-winded explanation. Dante’s eyes tracked her as she made her way slowly through the dining hall to the ladies’ bathroom.

The bathroom was spacious, clean, and deserted. Kat rested her hands on the marble counter, turned on the faucet, and tried to breathe deeply. She couldn’t believe how thick Vergil could be, how inconsiderate, how stupid. She looked at her face in the mirror, wondering what Vergil saw when he looked at her. Was she just a pretty face that couldn’t be trusted to speak, like an old-fashioned mistress? There was a stone in her throat, threatening to choke her.

The bathroom door opened and Kat quickly straightened, plastering on a smile just in case another grand lady in a sparkling gown had stepped away to powder her nose. Kat didn’t want to make a spectacle of herself or give Vergil the satisfaction of knowing his behavior had chased her away from the table. 

Much to her surprise, Dante had followed her. 

“What are you doing in here?” Kat demanded. “This is the women’s restroom.”

Dante shrugged. “You left the table pretty suddenly. I’m just making sure you’re okay,” he said.

Kat tangled her fingers in the blue-green silk of her dress. “I’m fine,” she told him bitterly. “I’m just sick of Vergil acting like I can’t answer a single question.”

Dante shrugged again. “I think it’s easier to just let him do all the talking,” he admitted. “It frees up all my time—” He stepped into her space so that she could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves. “—so that I can look at you.” He tucked his fingers through her curls. “You look gorgeous, by the way.”

Kat’s stomach fluttered as though as thousand butterflies had taken flight. “T-thank you,” she whispered and smoothed her dress self-consciously.

Dante’s hand lingered against her face, tracing the curve of her jaw as his thumb smoothed across her cheek. She looked up from the knot of his tie to meet his eyes. He gazed at her with open want, but didn’t move towards her. Their breath curled together, dancing invisibly, and Kat’s lips tingled with the memory of kissing him. She wanted this. She wanted to feel special, to feel the way he made her, to feel everything. She wanted him.

“This way,” she whispered and pulled him into one of the open marble stalls. She closed and latched the door at his back before pushing him against the wall. She gripped his tie and tugged. Dante smirked but leaned down obediently. Kat hesitated for an instant, thinking of Vergil.

“Take it out on me,” Dante whispered. 

She jolted, his words striking through her and pooling warm between her legs. 

Kat looked into Dante’s face. The light danced in his eyes, mischievous and hungry, but also gentle. His hands closed warm around Kat’s hips and he pulled her flush against him. She felt the heat of him, the hardness of his desire. Her body seemed to vibrate, pleasure and heat coursing through her blood from the tips of her toes to her nipples and into her throat. She arched against Dante, pressing every inch of herself against him. He groaned, fingers tightening on her flesh like little red-hot irons. 

Unable to wait any longer, Kat crashed her lips to his. She could taste his scotch and the steak he had for dinner. She tangled her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss until her tongue could dance with his. Dante pushed himself off the door and backed her into the wall. His body caged her and his fingers greedily lifted the long flowing skirt of her dress. His hand smoothed along her bare thigh, clutching her closer. Kat lifted her leg over his hip so that his palm could slide higher and cup her ass.

His rough hands were heaven on her soft skin, washing sensations she had never felt before through her sensitive body even with the barrier of her panties still between them. Dante broke from her mouth to fasten his lips over her pulse. He sucked, sending a spike of bliss through Kat a moment before she remembered she was wearing a low-cut dress that bared her neck. 

“No,” she told him.

His mouth disconnected from her throat with a wet pop. “What?”

“Vergil—” she cut herself off and instead continued, “They’ll see.”

Dante studied her neck for a moment before sweeping his tongue over the reddened mark on her pulse. “I don’t care,” he said. 

“I do,” she protested. “Don’t leave a mark where they can see.”

He studied her for a moment as though deciding something. Kat’s dress was strapless, her small breasts pushed together to leave a tiny hint of cleavage, and Dante slipped his fingers between them. She gasped when he tugged the dress down beneath her breasts and then blushed. She hadn’t worn a bra and her breasts were bare to his eyes. She lifted her hands to cover herself, to right her dress, to push him away. Dante gave her a moment to do any of those things, but her trembling hands came to a halt before she managed anything. 

Dante cupped her breasts in his rough palms. He traced the curve of her breast, circling her nipples without ever touching them until Kat’s skin felt like it was burning. She wanted him to touch her, but her lips couldn’t shape the words. Embarrassment and a finger of shame slipped down her spine. What was she doing? She was here with Dante in the women’s bathroom while her boyfriend discussed their Order in the dining room. She should be with Vergil, at his side, not in here virtually cheating on him. Her fingers clenched in Dante’s red shirt and she was about to push him away when he finally ran his thumb over her nipple. A gasp of pleasure escaped so suddenly that she couldn’t muffle it and her voice echoed against the wall.

“You’d better be quiet,” Dante whispered. “You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you? I think most upscale restaurants frown on this sort of thing.”

A tremor of excitement and heat flushed through Kat’s body, pooling between her legs like a living thing. 

Dante grinned, pinched her nipple between his fingers, and gave it a little tug. 

Kat almost cried out again, but clasped her hand to her mouth at the last moment.

Dante lowered his mouth to her breasts and licked the haven between them. Her nipples contracted, vibrating with need, but he licked a torturous path all around them. His fingers stroked and pinched, rolling them lightly, until he finally closed his lips over one and sucked. Kat thought she would melt. She had never believed something so simple could feel so good, but Dante mad her entire body burn with desire. When his teeth scraped, bit down gently, and tugged, she couldn’t hold back the little whimper of bliss that escaped. 

Dante still had her long skirt lifted to her waist and the top of her dress pulled down, leaving her panties the only real barrier left on her body. The delight coursing through her made Kat’s knees weak. She shuddered, clutching Dante to keep herself upright as he lavished attention on her breasts. Then, he shifted his position slightly and Kat’s eyes fluttered to his face. His eyes were dilated, almost black with yearning, and it sent a new rush of heat to her core. Her panties were soaked, wet and cool against her with the air-conditioner blowing through the bathroom. 

She should have been repulsed, but then Dante’s knee pressed between her legs. She gasped, uncertain if she wanted to grind down against him or pull away so he wouldn’t know how sloppy wet she was for him. He cupped her breasts so that her nipples pressed into his palms, dipped his head to kiss her deeply, and his tongue snaked into her mouth. All at once, she didn’t care what he thought. She wanted this and she didn’t want it to stop. Clinging to his shoulders, she ground down against his thigh, rocking her hips to that the material of her panties rubbed deliciously on her swollen pearl.

Dante obliged her bucking hips. He gripped her a little tighter and pressed his leg a little higher so that she rose onto her tiptoes to keep her core from being completely crushed against his thigh. It felt so good. She was grateful that Dante was kissing her, swallowing the little sounds that wanted to escape. She melted into his touch, his kiss, the press of his strong thigh. She pushed her fingers through his hair, clutching him even closer and he obliged.

Then, the bathroom door opened.

Kat froze, her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. Dante stilled and she felt his body tense as he listened. A pair of giggling young women had entered the bathroom, chatting delightedly about how cute their dates were and how good the food was. Kat felt Dante smirk against her lips before he pulled away. He lowered his mouth to her collarbones, licked a long hot path, and then slid lower. When he fastened his teeth to the sensitive swell of her breast, she almost cried out.

“Dante,” Kat whispered hoarsely as he sucked a hickey into her pale skin. 

He hushed her and then sucked on her skin. The two girls were still out there, checking their makeup and fixing their hair, when Dante began rubbing his thigh against Kat’s pulsing core. She clasped a hand over her mouth, struggling to silence her moans. Of their own accord, her hips rocked against him. Spikes of pleasure coursed through her veins like liquid fire. Something was building in the lower belly, wild and uncontrollable. The more she tried to grip it, the more it spiraled out of her reach.

The two girls finished primping and left. It was silent in the bathroom save for the hum of the air-conditioner. Dante tugged her hand away from her mouth and kissed her. Between his searing kiss, his hands on her breasts, and the rough pressure of his leg between hers, Kat felt overwhelmed. She could only cling to him, riding out the unfamiliar bliss. She squirmed, needing something more but uncertain of what it was. 

She gasped his name, surprised to hear such a soft begging tone coming from her mouth. 

Dante’s hand slid down from her breasts, gripped the globes of her ass, and shifted her hips. He was no longer rubbing through the lips of her core but directly on the front. Her panties twisted and the seam pressed against her throbbing pearl. It took only a few brief grinds for a blinding pleasure to rock through Kat. She cried out in delight but couldn’t find it in her to care how loud her voice was. She felt her core clench down, the muscles seeking something, and then her entire body went limp. She panted against Dante’s neck and slumped in his arms. 

He lowered his leg, but kept his arms around her supportively as she came down from her high. Her panties were unpleasantly soaked and sticky, along with her thighs. She pulled her dress back over her breasts and woefully held her silk skirt away from her core. Dante chuckled at her plight and she shot him a glare. Then, she realized there was still a substantial tent in his slacks and she felt a little guilty. She wet her lips and offered quietly, “Do you want me to…?”

“Not unless you want to,” he said.

Oral sex had never been Kat’s favorite things, but she supposed she owed him at least a little bit.

“Or,” he said as if reading her mind, “you can give me your panties and I’ll take care of myself.”

“But,” she murmured. A flush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. She couldn’t go back to the table without underwear. What if someone knew what she had been up to?

Dante leaned close to her, his breath warm on her lips. “No one will know except me,” he told her. 

Kat bit her lip, fisted her skirt in one hand, and tugged down her panties. She stepped out of them awkward and then nervously handed them to Dante. They were completely drenched, no longer remotely attractive in the least with the lace all crinkled. She hesitated, but Dante didn’t give her a chance to think about it any longer. He took them from her hand, tucked them into his pocket, and reached for the lock on the door. Kat hastily dropped her skirt and smoothed her hair, but the bathroom was deserted.

Dante winked at her. “I’ll see you back at the table,” he said and then slipped out.

Kat was left staring at herself in the mirror. Her lip gloss was smeared and her hair was mussed, but she couldn’t see any clear signs of what she had been doing. She studied her ass in the mirror and didn’t think it was obvious that she no longer had on any panties. The dress was long enough, sweeping to her ankles, that she didn’t need to worry about having a mishap and exposing herself. Kat wet a paper towel, wiped away the rest of her lip gloss, and returned to the table.

Vergil glanced at her as she sat down beside him again, but otherwise didn’t ask where she had been. She wondered how long she had been gone from the table. She resumed picking at her meal, but found that her appetite had returned. She had finished completely by the time Dante returned. She thought he looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, but no one else spared him a second glance. 

They fell back into their silent places at Vergil’s side, listening to his sales pitch as the sponsors asked polite questions. For some reason, the fact that they were being virtually ignored didn’t bother Kat in the slightest anymore. She shifted in her seat, hyperaware that Dante still had her panties hidden somewhere on his person.

X X X

I will post the second chapter after I’ve had some time to stare at it and make sure I’m happy with everything. 

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. Bye, Bye

Does anyone know the secret to writing a love triangle? If so, you should totally share it.

X X X

It was raining and there was nothing on television. Bored out of her mind, Kat trailed into Vergil’s office. He had his back to her, bent busily over his keyboard, and she draped herself over his shoulders. She kissed the back of his neck, his ear, his hair, everything she could reach. Vergil never took his eyes off the screen to return the gesture. 

“What is it, Kat?” Vergil asked. “I’m working.”

“I’m bored,” she told him. 

“Well, you’re going to have to occupy yourself for a little while longer,” he said. 

“But that expense report isn’t due until next week,” Kat protested. “Can’t we go out like we used to? There’s a new club uptown that I’d like to go to.”

“I want to have this done ahead of time,” Vergil said dismissively. “I don’t have time to go out tonight.” He took her hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it, and then tried to detangle her arms from his neck. “Please, Kat, I’m busy.”

Kat glowered at the back of his head. “If you won’t go out with me, I’ll find someone who will.”

“Go ahead,” Vergil said.

“Dante said he was free tonight,” Kat continued. Part of her hoped Vergil would rise to the bait and go out with her, but part of her wanted to see Dante.

“Keep an eye on him once he’s had a few beers,” Vergil advised. “He gets a little wild.”

Kat couldn’t believe he didn’t care if she just went out clubbing with his brother. Then again, as far as Vergil was concerned, he thought he was God’s gift to women. He probably couldn’t imagine Kat would ever be unhappy with him, ever kiss someone else, ever… cheat on him. Kat’s throat flashed as she swallowed. Already, her lips and body tingled with the thought of going out with Dante, but shame chased it like a hunting dog on the scent of fresh prey. She shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be doing this to Vergil. Vergil had pulled her from the dark, accepted her, taught her everything he knew. 

“Vergil,” she began softly.

“Kat, I’m very busy.”

Her teeth snapped together as she closed her mouth. “Nothing, never mind,” she said. “I’m going out. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Sure,” Vergil said and didn’t even turn away from his screen. 

Kat closed his office door behind her and went down the hall to their shared bedroom. She pulled open the door and rummaged through the clothes in the closet, pushing aside Vergil’s button-down shirts. The blue-green dress she had worn to dinner was hanging up at the back of the closet, haunting Kat with what she had done that night. She pushed away those memories, found a flashy red and black dress, pulled out a pair of heeled boots, and dressed quickly. She didn’t spend much time on her hair and instead poured her effort into her makeup. She glossed her lips, lined her eyes, and curled her lashes. 

Then, she shimmied into her dress. It was short and sexy, hugging her curves while keeping everything important to the imagination. It was trimmed with black lace at the hem and modestly lined the slit that ran along her thigh. The back was open, paneled with more lace, and the material sparkled in the light. It was the perfect thing to wear to a club. She put on her boots, zipped them up, and smoothed the dress against her flat belly. She admired herself in the mirror for just a moment before opening her phone. Vergil was speed-dial number one and Dante was number two.

She listened to the phone ring, heart in her throat. What if Dante wasn’t home? What if he had plans tonight? What if he was out with a girl who wasn’t dating his brother? 

A moment later, Dante answered, “Yeah?” He sounded just as bored as Kat felt. 

“Dante, it’s Kat,” she said in a rush before she could lose her nerve. “Do you want to go out tonight?”

He was quiet for a moment so long that Kat began to think this was a bad idea. Then, finally, he asked, “Where?”

“There’s a new club uptown, Divinity,” Kat explained in relief. “I want to go but Vergil won’t—” She cut herself off. Saying Vergil’s name felt like a crime, more so than what she was already doing. 

“I still don’t have a car,” Dante said. “Pick me up in twenty?”

Kat nodded. “Sure.”

“Cool.” He hung up.

Kat was left staring at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a purse, dropped all the essentials into it, and didn’t bother to say farewell to Vergil. She slipped behind the wheel of her car, pulled out of the driveway, and drove to Dante’s trailer. He was waiting at the door when she pulled up. He had put a little effort into looking nice, but not a ridiculous amount. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt with almost all the buttons undone. The muscular lines of his chest were exposed, drawing Kat’s eyes. His pendant sparkled. He climbed into the passenger seat and his gaze combed over her like a physical touch. 

“Do I look okay?” Kat asked nervously. Maybe her dress was a little too glittery. 

“No,” Dante said.

Her stomach dropped out. 

“I’m going to have to beat the guys off of you all night,” he continued. “Damn. Why do you always have to look so fucking gorgeous?”

Kat blushed with glee. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

Divinity was hopping with activity even though it wasn’t yet midnight. The line wrapped halfway around the block as Kat circled for a parking place. Her stomach felt hollow and nervous as she looked at all the beautiful people waiting to get in. There was no way she could get into this place. She’d be lucky to stand outside in her uncomfortably shoes, listening to the loud bass that thumped through the walls. She glanced at Dante.

“Have you been here before?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is is usually this… busy?”

“Busier,” he said. “Looks kind of tame tonight.”

Kat was out of her league. 

“Park there,” Dante said and gestured.

Kat parallel parked and shut off her engine. Her hands began to sweat. What was she thinking? Dante stepped out and waited for her to join him on the sidewalk. He draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her flush against his side, and walked right up to the bouncer. He was an enormous man, his t-shirt straining to contain his muscles, and he looked down his nose at everyone. Much to Kat’s surprise, he and Dante performed a complicated handshake and he let Dante right inside. Tucked under Dante’s arm, Kat was ushered in easily.

The club pulsed with colored lights and loud music. Beautiful girls stood on platforms, twisting themselves around poles. Each was dressed like a goddess that had fallen from Olympus. Some had dark wings like a bats while others wore feathery angel wings over their shoulders. A few went without wings at all, choosing instead to dance through a whirling slip of silk. Kat couldn’t help but stare at them. Dante chuckled in her ear and she blushed. 

“They’re great, aren’t they?” he murmured. “Not very many people appreciate the strength it takes to dance like that.”

“You mean to tolerate all the people?” Kat asked.

Dante shook his head. “No, I mean the actual strength.”

They watched one of the girls dancing for a moment. She pulled herself up the pole, hung on with one arm, and twirled around it. Then, she let go abruptly and caught herself with her thighs, hanging upside-down to blow Dante a kiss before pulling herself up again with only the strength of her abs. Dante leafed a twenty out of his pocket, waited for her to slide around again, and slipped it into her cleavage. She traced his cheek with her fingers before twisting back around the pole. 

“Wow,” Kat murmured. 

“I couldn’t do it,” Dante said, “and I can slay demons.”

Kat tore her eyes away from the dancers to scan the rest of the club. A mass of people danced together on the floor, grinding and twisting to the pulse of the music. There was a long bar crowded with men and women drinking radioactive martinis and glasses of wine dark enough to be blood. A bubble of nervousness welled in her chest, causing her heart to pound. 

“Do you want a drink?” Dante asked. 

“Sure,” she agreed. Maybe a little liquor would loosen her up. She wanted to have fun, to let go, to forget. 

Dante led her through the crowd up to the bar, caught the bartender’s attention, and ordered something Kat had never even heard of. Two glasses of something brown with cherries floating at the top were handed to them. Dante passed her one and clinked his glass against hers. 

“Cheers,” she whispered.

Dante nodded and took a long drink.

Kat sipped hers and immediately coughed. It was so strong. Her throat and chest burned with heat as the alcohol slid down. 

“Have a cherry,” Dante counseled her.

She selected one of many from the glass and chewed it through watering eyes. The sweetness chased away the burn and allowed her to feel pleasantly warm inside. “What is this?” she asked him.

“It’s delicious,” was all he would say.

Kat took another sip and ate another cherry. 

Dante drank his like a true champion, collecting cherries and ice at the bottom of his glass without ever taking his eyes off her. When she ran out of cherries, he gave her his and then ordered another round. By the time she finished her second drink, Dante was on his fourth. His hand was warm against the small of her back, holding her close as people milled all around them. 

Kat sipped the burning alcohol, breathing harshly, but there were no more cherries in her glass. She watched as Dante caught a stem in his teeth and pulled it slowly into his mouth. Captivated, she could only stare until he had it caged within his lips, smirking at her. She wanted that cherry, but she might have wanted him more. She put aside her cold empty glass and folded her mouth over his. He sucked the cherry in deeper, drawing her tongue with it. She forgot all the about the cherry as she kissed him, reminded of it only when he slid it tantalizingly over her tongue. The flavor was delightful.

“Get a room,” someone called.

Someone else whistled.

A hot blush crept up Kat’s neck, magnified by the liquor in her system. Dante let her catch the cherry and hooked the stem in his teeth. When Kat pulled away to catch her breath, the cherry came with her. She chewed and swallowed it, burning. Dante’s lips worked for a moment and then he produced the stem, tied into a knot. 

The few people nearby shouted in appreciation. Sitting on a stool at the bar, one girl’s eyes went dark as she looked at Dante. When he turned to put the stem in Kat’s empty glass, she smiled at him and spread her legs invitingly. Kat braced for the inevitable sting as Dante chased someone who was available, but if he noticed the girl, he didn’t show it. He turned back to Kat, his eyes like windows.

“Let’s dance,” he said.

Kat nodded and he pulled her away from the bar. The dance floor was several degrees warmer with all the moving bodies pressed so close together. Dante guided her to a small section on the edge where there was a little more space, but not enough for them to reasonably stand apart. His hand lingered at the small of her back, holding her close, as he listened to the music with his eyes closed. Kat had never been one to dance, especially not when people were looking, but something moved her now. She didn’t know whether it was the music or the warmth of Dante’s hand, but she danced.

She started slow and easy, uncertain of herself or her body. The music pulsed through her, reaching deep into something in her chest that she had always missed. When she was a little girl, she used to love to dance. Once she had thought she’d become a ballerina, a showgirl, someone beautiful and unreachable on that gossamer stage, but her foster father had broken her dreams. She couldn’t imagine being looked at by all those eyes anymore, watching and undressing her. There was fear in her dream, haunted memories of nights when she couldn’t sleep and nightmares to replace hope.

Yet something made her dance now in this busy club with the taste of cherries on her lips. She almost forgot all about Dante, even though he was standing so close with his hand on her hip. She stretched her arms above her head, closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and gave in. Her hips swayed, her chest heaved, and everything else fell away. She danced, head thrown back and hair spinning out. It took her a long time to realize that Dante moved with her. He wasn’t graceful and he moved more like he was fighting something she couldn’t see, but his arms were close and he spun her.

No one stopped to stare at them. The club was packed and loud and bright. No one was watching.

Kat had never felt freer in her life. 

When the song ended and the DJ started shouting to ramp up the party, she stumbled at the loss of the beat. Dante’s hand steadied her. She could feel his heart pounding against her back as he cradled her against his chest, one hand pressed between her breasts to hold her to him. She regained her feet and straightened up. Dante released her, but she didn’t step away. She turned to face him, looking into his face that was so much like Vergil’s and then nothing like him.

She cupped his face and pulled him down to kiss her breathlessly. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Dante whispered.

Kat nodded.

He led her through the club and out the front doors. The cool night air pressed around them, chilling Kat’s bare sweat-streaked skin. They didn’t bother looking for Kat’s car. Dante hailed a cab, opened the door for Kat, and she tripped inside. He slid in after her and gave the cabby his address out of habit. He turned to Kat, curious if she wanted to go home, but she closed her fingers in his shirt and kissed the question away. Dante crushed her to his chest, tongue sliding into her mouth.

The cabby had to tell them when they arrived at Dante’s trailer. He handed over some money without counting.

Kat slid out of the cab and stood shivering in the night air as Dante unlocked his front door. It was dim inside, but Dante knew his home like the back of his hand. He scooped Kat into his arms and she took advantage of the new position to kiss him deeply. He carried her down the hall to his bedroom and laid her against the pillows. For a moment, she stared up at him with her eyes as green as spring grass. She looked about to speak, but then she didn’t. 

She curled her hand through the hair at the nape of Dante’s neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Her legs parted easily, welcoming him between them, and she wrapped them around his hips. His hands slid beneath her dress, lifting it into a bunch at her collarbones. Kat raised her arms and shoulders so he could pull it off. In only her panties and boots, she lay beneath him. Hungrily, she pushed open his shirt and ran her hands over the planes of his muscles. 

She unfastened the few remaining buttons and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Sitting up slightly, she ran her tongue along the line of his pectorals and up his throat, pausing to nibble his earlobe. Dante fisted his hand in her hair and tugged her head backwards, breaking the connection wetly. Kat gasped, her back straining to support her awkward bent position. Dante lowered his head between her breasts and kissed her gently. Kat sagged into his support, shivering with trust.

She fumbled with his belt, wanting to see as much of him as he could of her. It seemed only fair considering everything they had done. She kicked down his jeans and felt the evidence of him through his boxers. Dante moaned as she rubbed her palm against him. His free hand trailed down her torso, raising goose bumps on her sensitive flesh. Teasingly, he traced the outside of her thigh from hip to knee. Her muscles quivered, desperate. She tugged on his hair, on his shoulders, on whatever she could reach.

Then, he moved to the inside of her thigh and continued his torturous ministrations. Kat gripped him through his boxers and gave him a hard stroke. Chuckling, Dante finally pressed his fingers to her saturated core. The wet fabric of her panties provided a raspy stimulation as he stroked the length of her opening, pausing only to teasingly flick the little nub at her front. She moaned and her legs tightened around his waist. When he pushed aside her panties and touched her directly, Kat thought she might faint.

She moaned his name, or what might once have been it. 

Dante smirked and stroked through her again. His finger teased at her opening without entering. 

“Please,” Kat whined. “Please, Dante.”

His finger was long and rough inside her, curling expertly against the little bundle of nerves inside that Kat thought only she knew about. She threw her head back, gasping, as a second finger slipped into her. She was so wet, positively drenched for him. She should have been embarrassed, but she couldn’t find the will to be. Her entire body felt warm and relaxed except for the place at her core that clenched empty and greedy. 

“Can you feel it?” Dante whispered suddenly.

Kat forced her eyes open and looked at his face. He was inches from her, lips perfectly parted as his tongue flashed out to wet them. She tilted her chin and kissed him hungrily, clinging to his bare back. Her nails raked across his skin harder than she intended, prying a hiss from his lips.

“Sorry,” she gasped out.

He shook his head. “No, I like it.”

Kat couldn’t bring herself to just claw into him, but she gripped his shoulders tightly as he rocked his fingers into her core. She could feel three of his fingers inside her, stretching her open. There was a constellation of freckles on his shoulder and a thin scar ran along his collarbone. Kat kissed each mark, memorizing them with her lips and tongue. Dante pressed his thumb to her pearl, swirling it beneath the rough pad so that bolts of white pleasure streaked down to her toes. 

She wanted to feel him. She wanted more. Kat pulled down his boxers, traced the line of his hip with her fingertip, and then gripped his hard velvet shaft. Her fingers couldn’t touch as they wrapped around him. A shudder of heat washed through her body at the thought of being filled by him, but he was so big, bigger than— 

Dante’s mouth closed over hers and the swipe of his tongue melted her thoughts away. She dissolved into his kiss, moaning as his fingers curled deeper into her. Abruptly, he pulled away and she whimpered at the loss, reaching for him. He smirked, kissed her outstretched fingers, and then swept her panties down her legs. A nervous gust of breath escaped her lungs and she pressed her thighs together. Now that the circle of his hands and arms was gone, she felt cold and empty. 

Kat watched as Dante quickly toed off his boots and shucked his jeans. He opened a drawer in his nightstand, rifled through the contents, and produced a box of condoms. He dumped them on the nightstand and selected one. He was about to tear it open with his teeth when he noticed Kat staring up at him. Her green eyes were wide and surprised. Dante lowered himself back down to her and her arms coiled around him naturally. He didn’t speak, just waited. 

Suddenly, Kat took the condom from his hand, opened it herself, and rolled it down over him. He was big in her hand, thicker at the base, and she stroked him experimentally. She was wet and inviting, but she wasn’t sure. Her body was small and slender, but she wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted to feel everything.

Kat parted her legs slowly. Her lashes fluttered shyly as she whispered, “Dante…”

As though reading her mind, he opened her with his fingers and lined himself carefully with her opening. He pushed in slowly. The stretch wasn’t painful, but he filled her completely. Kat moaned, her fingers raking his back, as he sheathed himself inside. Once the head bumped her womb, he settled in to the hilt and just let her feel everything. Her muscles clenched around him, sending an overload of sensation through Kat’s body. She had never felt so full, but she loved it. 

“Oh,” she breathed out. 

Very slowly, Dante pulled out and pushed back inside. Her walls clutched at him, sucking him covetously back into the depths of her body. Though she still felt stretched and a little overfull, the satisfaction blocked those sensations. She gave in to the pleasure, digging her fingers into his shoulders. She kissed his freckles, his scar, the curve of his shoulder. He thrust slowly, building tempo as she opened further and further. By the time she was gasping desperately, he smiled.

Dante rocked into her, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to anchor herself. She clawed his back, her thighs tightened around his hips, and he knew she was getting close. He shifted his weight onto one arm, freeing one hand to caress her. He started at her lips, fingers tracing her mouth open. Kat’s eyes fluttered and she gazed at him wonderingly. Dante didn’t slip his fingers inside and instead waited for her to kiss him. His tongue snaked into her mouth, matching the pace he set below. 

Kat gasped against his lips and he felt her entire body convulse with pleasure. His hand trailer lower, sweeping around the swell of her breast before pinching her nipple. He rolled it between his callused fingers, feeling her core tighten around him. Then, he caressed lower, dipping into her belly button and prying a little giggle from her lips. Then, he found her pearl and stroked it as he thrust. Kat’s entire body trembled beneath the onslaught. She gasped in bliss, pleasure that bordered on impossible raced through her and spilled over.

She clutched Dante’s back, raking her nails into him, as she came. He thrust a few more times, helping her ride the waves of pleasure to shore. Then, he buried himself to the hilt inside her and she felt his shaft spasm as his seed emptied into the condom. Trembling, Kat curled tighter into his arms. Her entire body was warm and sated. She felt as though she could sleep for a thousand years and dream of nothing but rainbows and Dante. 

Carefully, he eased himself out of her, peeled off the condom, and threw it away. He crawled back into bed with her and pulled the sheets over them. Kat snuggled into his arms, free and satisfied. She felt loved and wanted as Dante stroked her hair, her shoulder, her back. He cocooned his arms around her, cradling her to his chest and pressing a lingering kiss to her temple. Kat fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. She couldn’t remember the last time she had done that. 

…

Kat woke the next morning with a raging hangover and no idea where most of her clothes had gone. She was still wearing her socks with her boots tucked neatly alongside the bed, but everything was scattered to the far sides of the planet. Groaning, she sat up and found herself troublingly naked in Dante’s bed. 

As though sensing that she was awake, Dante appeared at the threshold. He looked remarkably chipper considering how bright the sun was. Then, he gestured to her exposed breasts and Kat clutched the sheet sloppily to her chest. Grinning at her expense, he handed her a cup of coffee and some aspirin. 

Kat knocked back the aspirin and took a grateful sip of the hot coffee. “What did we do last night?”

“You don’t remember?” Dante asked.

She made a wishy-washy motion with her hand. “Bits and pieces,” she said and stared into the distant reaches of her mind. “I remember going to Divinity and we had some great drinks, um…” Kat blushed, clearly remembering a little more than she was ready to admit. “I remember coming back here, but it’s a little blurry after that.” She stretched one arm languidly and admitted, “But I feel fantastic. Whatever we did, I want to do it again.”

Dante’s grin widened.

She eyed him suspiciously. “What?” she demanded. “Do you remember what we did last night?”

“Vividly,” he told her. “But if you can’t remember, I guess those are memories that I’ll keep for myself.”

Kat snorted and made a shooing motion with her hand. “Get out so I can get dressed,” she said.

“This is my room,” Dante said cheekily. “Maybe I’m entitled to a show.”

Kat lobbed a pillow at him which he dodged effortlessly, chuckling, but he slipped away and closed the door behind himself. Kat scraped herself out of his bed and felt a pleasant soreness between her thighs. Condoms were strewn across Dante’s nightstand, but that was probably typical of him. Kat picked up her clothes and redressed, tottering as she zipped up her heeled boots. Then, she stepped out into the searing morning sunlight with a groan.

“I’d better go,” she told Dante when she found him in the kitchen. “Vergil is probably worried sick.”

“I called him,” Dante said. “I told him you’d had too much to drink and crashed at my place.”

Kat nodded gratefully, happy her boyfriend hadn’t been up all night worried about her. He’d never let her hear the end of it if he fell behind on his work because of her. Kat found her car keys in her purse, but didn’t see her car at the curb. “Did we take a cab here last night?”

“Definitely,” he said. “You were too drunk to walk, nonetheless drive.”

Kat crossed the small trailer and slumped down beside him at the kitchen table. “Will you call me a cab so I can pick it up again?”

He nodded into his coffee cup. “Already done.”

“Wow,” Kat remarked. “You really have this day-after thing down to a science.”

“I’ve had practice,” Dante said.

Kat stared at him for a moment over the rim of her own coffee cup. There were crescent marks on his bare shoulders, peeking beneath the hem of his tank top, and they looked fresh. If the ache between her legs was anything to go by, maybe she had a few too many last night and… No, she shook her head. She was loyal to Vergil, despite how Dante kissed her and the way she kissed back. Outside, the cabby honked his horn. Kat polished off her coffee, grabbed her purse, and headed off to regain her car. 

When Kat returned to the house she shared with Vergil, he was seated dully at the kitchen island and looked up when she staggered in. His eyes raked over her, widening as he took in her slinky dress and the wild disarray of her hair. The way his pupils dilated sent a flush of heat to Kat’s toes. 

“Hey,” she greeted and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. “Sorry. I got a little carried away.”

Vergil nodded in understanding. “Dante can do that,” he said. “Did you have fun at least?”

Kat nodded. “I’m going to jump in the shower.”

“I’ve got a bunch of letters from potential sponsors to read through,” he called after her. 

“I’ll help you,” Kat assured him. 

She ducked into the bathroom. She stripped out of her dress, wiped off her eyeliner, and stepped beneath the warm spray. As she washed her hair, she rifled through her blurred memories of the night before. The way her lips tingled made her think she had been kissing Dante and kissing him a lot. The sensitivity between her legs and how wonderful she felt reminded her of how she felt after a mind-blowing orgasm, but she hadn’t had one since that night in the bathroom, again with Dante. Had she slept with Dante? It was all a little fuzzy, but she had woken up naked in his bed. 

…

“What’d he do this time?” Dante asked when he answered his door a little after eleven. He wasn’t ready to say that Kat came over frequently, but he was no longer surprised to hear from her when Vergil fucked something up. She always looked like she wasn’t sure she should be there, like he might turn her away, like she prayed he wouldn’t. Dante always let her in.

“He’s just being a jackass,” she grumbled as she slipped past him. The night was cool and she shrugged out of her coat once inside the warm haven of Dante’s trailer. “He’s so busy with his work. He doesn’t have time to do anything with me anymore and when he does, it’s just… stupid.” Kat sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. “He wanted to take me for a walk,” she continued, “like I’m some kind of dog. Just a walk.” 

“Do you want me to beat him up?” he offered. 

Kat laughed. “No, no,” she said and sat down on the couch.

Dante fetched two beers from the fridge and plopped down beside her. There was a crappy action movie on television and Kat stared at it for a long moment. She had been watching the same movie at home while Vergil worked in his office. Vergil hated movies like this, the predictable drivel of modern society, fast and furious. 

Dante propped his feet up on the coffee table, took a sip of beer, and said almost absently, “I love this part.” 

For a moment, Kat could only stare at him. She had never thought something like this was important in a relationship. She believed that people were different, that they had different tastes, and that was okay. She had never imagined she would want nothing more than to sit down and watch a stupid movie with Vergil that they both liked. Now, without even intending to, Dante had punched a hole through her bubble. Kat fought for control of her emotions. It was just a stupid movie. There was nothing to get worked up about.

Beside her, Dante took a sip of beer and settled deeper into the cushions with a content sigh. He looked very much like a little boy, his eyes alight with mirth as he listened to the butch cop taunt the villain. She realized Dante was a lot like that when he took on foes or picked fights, nothing like Vergil’s quiet and efficient grace. 

Kat shifted on the couch and curled herself under Dante’s arm. He hugged her close in an absent kind of way, fingers tracing mindless paths on the bare skin of her arm. 

“Why don’t you end it?” Dante asked suddenly when the movie went to commercial.

Kat’s head snapped up and she stared at him, stricken. 

He didn’t look away from the television, but she could tell he was waiting for her answer. 

“I just…” she whispered, tripping over her words and her reasons like the lights had all been turned out in her mind. “I—I don’t know.”

Dante’s fingers went still on her arm.

“I still love Vergil,” she confessed. “He saved me. He heard my cry for help and he came for me. We created The Order together. I just…”

“You think you owe him?” Dante asked.

Kat shook her head and wet her lips, struggling to find a way to put her feelings into words. “I still love Vergil,” she repeated finally.

The movie came back on and Dante didn’t bring it up again. Even though he had stopped moving his fingers over her skin, his touch was warm on her arm. Kat found herself focusing on that, heat stemming through her body from the source of his touch and pooling in her lower belly. She didn’t act on it though. She watched the movie, curled against Dante’s side, in silence.

…

Vergil threw parties the way most people threw dead fish, emphatically and with great vigor, but mostly just to get it over with. Halfway through blowing up a fortune in balloons, Kat put in a call to Dante and asked him to help out. He arrived with a keg, six bottles of whipped cream vodka, and all the makings for eight different drinking games.

“Dante,” Vergil said exasperatedly. “This is a party for our supporters, not a bunch of frat boys.”

“What’s the difference?” Dante asked.

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to stare woefully at Kat. “Why did you call him?”

By now, Kat was red-faced and fiercely out of air. She had one balloon pinched between her fingers, but the air was slowly hissing out of it. She panted for a moment before admitting, “I’m sick of blowing up balloons. Our sponsors are grown men. I doubt they’ll be interested in all these balloons. I thought Dante could help us get out some better ideas.”

Vergil skulked away, shuffling his business cards and checking on the buffet table for the umpteenth time.

Dante took the balloon from Kat, tied it, and tossed it in the air. “No helium?”

“Nope,” she said.

“Some party,” he grumbled.

Kat eyed the pile of liquor he had brought with him and grinned. “I think that will go a ways towards livening it up.”

Dante smirked at her.

After that, Dante swiftly became a whirlwind. He was too quick for Vergil to catch and reprimand for changing the music, rearranging the bar, and pushing aside the couch to make room for dancing. He moved a little too fast for Kat to keep up with even though she tried. His ideas came like lava flowing, molten and raging. Within an hour, the entire house had been redecorated and rearranged. Vergil gave up halfway through and sat down on the couch to watch the spectacle. Dante and Kat stepped back to admire their handiwork, a wall of balloons that could be popped with darts.

Kat glanced at the time. “They’ll be here soon. I’ve got to get dressed.”

“I can help you with that too,” Dante offered.

Kat swatted him playfully and hurried away to change.

Dante made his way across the living room and flopped down beside Vergil.

“This is a circus,” Vergil said sternly.

Dante elbowed his brother. “Loosen up,” he said. “More people like to go to a fun party than a business one.”

Vergil regarded him coolly. “You shouldn’t flirt with Kat so much,” he said finally.

Dante’s eyes widened. “Where did that come from?”

“I know the two of you are close. You grew up in similar situations,” Vergil continued, “But Kat is with me.”

Dante licked his lips and cracked his knuckles absently. “Vergil,” he said with surprising gentleness. “I know Kat is your first girlfriend—”

“She is not,” Vergil protested.

Dante eyed him and relented, “The first girl you slept with then. But Kat is her own person. If you’re worried about the time we spend together, it only proves that you’re afraid to lose her. Instead of using that fear to alienate people she’s close to, use it to be a better boyfriend.”

Vergil stared at Dante. “Since when did you become the relationship guru?”

Dante shrugged. “I’ve had my share of girls.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. How could Dante be so flip about sleeping around in one moment and so sincere the next? “Just stop flirting with Kat,” he said.

Dante leaned back into the couch cushions and shook his head. “Sorry, Kat is my friend. If she looks beautiful, I’m going to tell her. See if you can tell her faster than me.”

Vergil’s ears reddened at the tips. What was up with Dante lately?

Kat flounced back into the room wearing a simple ruffled dress. It was a shade of ripened peach with a heart-shaped bodice and a small speckling of crystal beadwork. She twirled for their approval, looking every bit the beautiful young woman she was. Her tattooed hands fluttered at the hem, smoothing its ruffles. 

“You should put on some gloves, Kat,” Vergil said without thinking.

A flicker of hurt passed over her face. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Dante said and elbowed Vergil a little harder than necessary. “You look beautiful, Kat.”

She blushed adorably and clasped her hands behind her back. “Thank you, Dante.”

Vergil glowered at the side of Dante’s head, hating how his brother just ignored his pointed glare. He lost his chance to act on it when the doorbell rang. His guests had arrived and he hustled away to answer the door. He didn’t see the moment when Dante twisted a lock of Kat’s short hair around his finger and whispered something that made her giggle. 

The party spiraled out quickly. Drinks flowed, the music pumped, and everyone was having a good time. Dante kept an eye on Kat, who had discovered whipped cream vodka and already had a little too much. He didn’t want her to do anything she might regret in the morning with so many eyes watching her. Fortunately, all Kat wanted to do was dance. Unfortunately, Vergil was too busy chatting up his sponsors to dance with her. She sidled over to Dante and smiled.

“Dance with me,” she pleaded.

He couldn’t deny her, even though he could feel Vergil’s eyes burning into his back. He supposed it was one thing for Kat to go out clubbing with Dante, but quite another for her to dance with him in the comfort of the home she shared with Vergil. As Kat began to dance, the world stopped around them. 

People began to whisper, watching as though seeing something forbidden.

“She’s so lovely,” a woman said with fond envy.

“They look great together,” an elderly gentleman admitted. 

“I remember when I was that age,” someone murmured. “I would have loved to be with a man like him.”

Vergil could only stand it for so long before he put aside his drink and cut in. Dante stepped away, handing Kat off effortlessly, but Vergil found himself stumbling to keep up with her. It had looked so easy when Dante was with her, but Kat was a whirling storm wind. She was slippery and swirling, as ephemeral as the jealousy in his chest. Vergil struggled for several minutes before the song mercifully ended and Kat stumbled back to where she had left her drink. Dante held out his hand for her and she gripped it to steady herself, giggling as she drank. Then, she and Dante danced again.

The party couldn’t end quickly enough for Vergil. As he bid farewell to the last guest, he slammed the door and marched across the room to crowbar Kat and Dante apart. They were seated on the couch together, but Kat had passed out at some point. Now, she was curled half in Dante’s lap with her fingers twisted in his shirt, her sleeping face peaceful and smiling faintly, while Dante tried to extract a glass of vodka from her fingers. He looked up at Vergil when his brother stopped in front of them.

“What are you doing?” Vergil demanded.

“Taking her drink away before she spills it on me,” Dante said. He finally freed the glass from her cold hand and put it aside. Vergil didn’t miss the way Dante’s thumb carded over the tattoos on her fingers and wrists gently. “She’s out like a light.”

“I’ll take her to bed,” Vergil snapped. 

“I can do it,” Dante offered. He shifted Kat in his arms and she murmured quietly, curling a little tighter against his chest. 

Vergil held out his arms. “I said I would.”

With a small shrug, Dante let Vergil ease Kat out of his arms. 

Clutching her possessively, Vergil stood there glaring at Dante for another moment. 

“Do you have something to say?” Dante asked.

“I told you to stop flirting with her,” Vergil ground out, “and you danced with her all night.”

“Vergil,” Dante said with a sigh, “I told you—”

“She’s my girlfriend!” Vergil shouted.

In his arms, Kat’s eyes snapped open with surprise. She looked between the two of them and then wrestled free of Vergil’s arms. She stumbled in her heels, footing uneven on the carpet. She didn’t accept either offered hand to steady herself. “Are you fighting over me?” she asked and looked between the two of them.

“No,” Dante said assuredly. 

“Yes,” Vergil growled.

Kat stared at them, confused.

Dante turned to her, ignoring Vergil, and said, “We can’t fight over you. You made your choice already, didn’t you?” He smiled fondly at his brother. “You chose him, not me, so he has nothing to worry about, right?”

Kat hesitated a moment too long.

Vergil exploded like a volcano. “You’ve stolen her away from me, Dante! Don’t even try to pretend otherwise. I know about all the times she goes to your trailer late at night and doesn’t come home until morning,” he shouted.

“She only comes to me when you hurt her,” Dante said flatly. “If you treated her better, she wouldn’t need to do that.” Dante took her hands in his, rubbing the tattoos on her skin. “You always want her to cover these up. You make her hide who she is!”

“Stop!” Kat shouted. She jerked away from Dante’s warm hands and stumbled away from both of them. “Just stop!”

They fell silent, but only Dante looked apologetic. Vergil crossed his arms over his chest defensively, his eyes like chips of ice. 

“I need to get out of here,” she whispered. “I need out.”

Dante wordlessly turned from Vergil and opened the front door. It had started to rain, a horrendous slow drizzle that soaked everything. He didn’t have a car so he just started walking, leaving his brother and Kat to sort everything out. He knew his presence was only making it harder. 

“Kat,” Vergil began and stepped close.

She put her hand to his chest, both to ward him off and to touch him.

“Kat, you know I love you—”

“No,” she said firmly. “No, I don’t know that.”

Vergil cupped her face and kissed her. His lips were desperate, tongue probing the seam of her mouth, but Kat didn’t open for him. 

She pushed him away, shaking her head slightly. “No,” she whispered. “I need… I need to think. I’m going… I’m going with Dante. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Kat, please.”

She opened the front door and spilled out into the cold drizzle. 

Dante was partway down the block when he heard the tap-tap of high heels. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kat walking with her head down and her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. Kat glanced at him, but didn’t say anything. Together, they walked in silence back to Dante’s trailer. 

“Do you want to come in?” Dante asked. “Or keep walking?”

Kat shook her head, flinging little water droplets from the ends of her short hair. She slipped past him into the dark confines of the trailer, reminded of that night so long ago when she had gotten dressed up for Vergil only to have him ignore her. She remembered kissing Dante for the first time, feeling so special, like her veins were full of liquid fire. She liked that more than she cared to admit, just like she couldn’t admit to herself that she had slept with him that night after the club. She took off her shoes and stood in the middle of his kitchen.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked. “Some water maybe?”

Kat nodded and stood at his elbow as he got down a glass, filled it with water, and handed it to her. She drank slowly, keeping her eyes fixated on the bottom of the glass. Dante hadn’t moved and she could feel the warmth rolling off his body in waves. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure where to begin or even if he should. Finally, Kat finished her water and handed the glass back to him. Dante awkwardly put it in the sink. They stood together in silence, dripping. 

“I remember sleeping with you,” Kat said suddenly.

Dante tensed.

“That night after the club,” she continued. “I remember everything.”

Dante didn’t respond.

A tear or some water slipped down her cheek. “I cheated on Vergil,” she whispered. “I don’t know which of us is worse. How could we?”

Kat pushed a hand through her wet hair and breathed out shakily. Guilt chewed at her. She loved Vergil—she was sure she loved Vergil—but he didn’t give her what she needed. She liked Dante—she couldn’t be sure she loved him—but he gave her everything she had never known she wanted. Vergil’s frenzied desperate kiss still cooled on her lips, begging her to stay, but she followed Dante into the rainy night regardless. Surely that said something about her state of mind. 

“It was better that one night with you than it’s ever been with Vergil,” she admitted sharply. “And you’re right.”

Dante wet his lips and looked at her. 

Tears welled in Kat’s eyes and spilled over her lashes, rolling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. “I think I’ve been unhappy for a long time, but I didn’t want to admit it. Once I started… with you, I just…”

Abruptly, Dante stepped into her space. His arms came around her like a castle, sweeping her tight against his chest, and his lips traced away the tears on her cheeks. Softly, he whispered, “Take it out on me.”

Kat’s fingers curled in his shirt, trapped between wanting to burrow into his warmth and punch him in the chest. 

“I think,” Dante murmured, “that Vergil’s always had it too easy. He couldn’t imagine that you would ever be unhappy with him. He thinks he’s so great because of how he was raised and how his life panned out. You and I have had to struggle for everything we’ve ever wanted. This is no exception.”

Kat closed her eyes and fought away the urge to compare the twins to no avail. When it came down to it, aside from their faces and genetics, they were nothing alike. Vergil had been raised by a wealthy family and virtually pampered. He had been sent to a good college and put on the path of a fine career. Dante had been shuffled from foster home to foster home, unable to lay down roots anywhere. Most days, he was just lucky to be out of prison. 

Kat breathed out, blinking through her tears. She could see the truth in Dante’s words. While she had always loved Vergil for what he’d done for her, she had always felt disconnected from him as if she was the ocean and he the distant lighthouse. With Dante, there had been instant chemistry. They had suffered the same ways, struggled and clawed to the surface in the black ocean of life. Vergil would always be different from both of them.

Maybe that was the problem.

“Kat,” Dante whispered. “If you wanted to, you could make this right. I’m sure Vergil will forgive you—”

Kat shook her head, nails scraping his skin through his shirt. Without speaking, she tilted her chin up and pressed a brief kiss to Dante’s lips. For a moment, it hung between them. It was the precipice from which there was no going back. Kat hesitated, thinking of Vergil, before she pushed him from her mind. 

Dante’s fingers tangled in the short hair at the nape of her neck before tugging her head back and kissing her fiercely. His tongue was a scalding brand as it traced the seam of her lips, coaxing her open. Her tongue tangled with his hungrily, gripping his shirt with both hands. She shivered, cold rainwater dripping off the hem of her dress and from her hair.

“We should get warmed up,” Dante said softly.

“I know how,” Kat insisted. 

Dante shook his head. He unclasped her hands from his shirt and led her down the hall to his small bathroom. He unzipped her dress and then stood back to peel off his soaked jeans. Kat shivered again as she removed her shoes and wet undergarments. Somehow, standing together while Dante adjusted the water in the shower felt more intimate than anything. Once it was warm enough, he pulled back the curtain and held her hand as she stepped inside. Then, he stepped in behind her and pulled the shower curtain shut. 

Between the warm water and the heat of Dante against her back, Kat’s shivers abated quickly. She tried to turn in his arms to face him, but he kept her pinned to his chest with one arm banded over her belly. His other hand caressed a wandering path from her lips, over her breasts, and deliciously downward. Kat’s eyes fluttered closed as he slipped his fingers between her thighs and stroked her soft folds. A choked moan escaped her lips as he let the warm water pour over her pearl along with the irregular brush of his fingers.

She could feel his erection, hot and hard against her lower back, but he didn’t move to act on it. He stroked her gently, urged her to open her legs despite her embarrassment. She was already wet for him in just a few moments and he slipped two fingers into her easily. Kat gasped, clutching his forearm, as he curled his fingers to stroke her walls. He loosened his grasp and cupped her breast with his other hand, pinching and rubbing her nipple. He lowered his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking. It was all Kat could do to keep from screaming his name.

“Dante,” she managed to gasp as his thumb rasped over her. “Please.”

His fingers slipped out of her and Kat’s knees went weak with the loss. Thankfully, Dante’s arms were still wrapped around her and she turned to face him. His eyes were soft and maybe a little sad, but she rose onto her tiptoes to kiss him. She gripped his hard shaft and stroked it, feeling him pulse with desire beneath her hand. His tongue slipped into her mouth, licking away all coherent thoughts while he pulled her flush against him. His girth, pressed between their bodies, had not diminished by seeing it a second time. A fresh rush of warmth surged through Kat.

His strong hands cupped her ass, kneading the cheeks gently, before spreading them open. A torrent of warm water flowed over her most intimate place, making her twitch with surprise and want. Dante lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips. She felt the hard bulge of his desire press solidly against her core, sending a spike of hot pleasure through her body. She rocked her weight against it, gasping as she kissed him. He braced her back against the wall, anchoring her with his hips. He opened her with his fingers and aligned himself.

With painstaking slowness, he filled her once again. Kat gasped, unencumbered by guilt or alcohol, as he slid in to the hilt. It felt like a puzzle piece finally finding where it was meant to be. She moaned and her thighs clenched around his hips. He was thick and long and hot inside her. It felt so good. She clutched his shoulders, pressing her lips to the familiar constellation of freckles there. Dante shivered as she traced the scar on his collarbone with her tongue. Gripping her hips, he began to move.

Each thrust made Kat’s eyes roll back and her breath come short. She squirmed, her body gripping him hungrily as he pulled out to the tip only to slide in again. The warm water coursed over both of them, running along her breasts and the lines of his sculpted chest. Kat kissed him, her tongue tangling with his. Dante thrust into her deeply, going harder and faster with each shock of his hips. She clutched him, the anchor in the storm of sensations all around her. 

“Let’s get out,” Dante gasped against her throat.

Kat nodded without really hearing him. 

Dante didn’t even bother to shut off the water. He supported Kat, ripped open the shower curtain, and stepped out. Water dripped off them and Dante threw a towel haphazardly on the floor. He set Kat down on the vanity and she moaned as the new angle allowed him to slide in deeper. He was thicker at the base, stretching her where she most liked it, and she leaned back in bliss. Dante fastened his lips to her throat and sucked hard, leaving a hickey that would last for days. Kat tangled her fingers in his wet hair, holding him close as he claimed her.

He gripped her and began to thrust in earnest now that the slippery bathtub wasn’t hindering him. Kat clawed his back, moaning loudly, as he pounded into her. Now that she could lean back into the vanity mirror, he gripped her breasts and teased her nipples. Kat gasped, everything washing over her like a blinding light, as Dante suckled her earlobe. Her core clenched and she had a mere instant to realize he had brought her to orgasm without touching her pearl. Kat screamed his name, uncaring if anyone heard her over the storm raging outside.

Dante pulled out of her and gripped his shaft in his hand, milking the last few thrusts so that his seed splattered on her belly and thighs. Kat stared at him for a moment before realizing that they hadn’t bothered with a condom. Dante snared a washcloth and wiped away the seed, taking care to stroke her oversensitive folds as he did so with a smirk as her entire body convulsed. He grabbed a fresh towel and dried her hair tenderly before whisking all the remaining moisture from his skin.

“I… I can’t walk,” Kat confessed when he gazed at her curiously. A blush heated through her cheeks.

“That good, huh?” he asked softly.

She could only nod. Her thighs were quivering and her knees were too weak to support her.

Dante scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Rain pattered pleasingly against the windows, making them feel like the only people in the world. They might as well have been anyway. Laying her down against the pillows, he crawled in beside her and spooned against her back with his arm comfortably around her. Kat could feel his lingering hardness and shifted against him deliberately. Dante groaned, fingers twitching against her skin. 

“Can you go again?” she asked in a whisper.

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Please,” she murmured. “Let’s do it slow.”

His breath ghosted against the back of her neck and she heard him swipe around on his nightstand for a condom. She shifted forward to give him the space to roll it on before rocking back against his shaft. He slid into her easier this time but her eyes still fluttered as he filled her to the brim. Without prompting, he wrapped his arm around her and stroked her pearl in time with his slow deep thrusts. Kat had never thought herself capable of having an orgasm, let alone multiple, but Dante was slowly proving everything she knew to be wrong.

She could feel the heat of it building in her core like a small fire, chipping away as he cradled her breast and feathered kisses along her neck. He was thick and long, stimulating areas she had never been able to reach with her own fingers. He rocked into her with almost painful slowness. The pleasure built slowly, increasing until she could barely contain her whimpers and moans. Dante urged her hand away from her mouth, his tongue tracing the vein in her throat. Unbidden, she let him hear just how good she felt. He stroked her pearl a little more firmly, bringing her over the edge. 

Gasping, she rode through the aftershocks of her second orgasm as he continued to languidly thrust into her. As the pleasant tingling turned to sensitivity, he quickened his pace. Flabbergasted, Kat felt the warmth build within her again. As Dante came, he eased a third and final orgasm from her body. Kat couldn’t move, her entire body as soft and quivery as jelly, as he peeled off the condom and slipped back into bed with her. The heat of his body soaked into her cooling skin like a comforting blanket. 

She rolled over to face him, wanting to look into his eyes and kiss him gingerly. Dante returned her affection, his rough hard-working hands sliding along her bare back to pull her closer. His eyes were soft in the shadows and Kat leaned her forehead against his.

“Do you regret this?” she asked softly.

Dante’s fingers moved absently along the column of her spine. “Vergil will understand eventually,” he murmured. “That’s one thing his big brain is good for.”

Kat nodded, her hair tickling Dante’s face. 

He kissed her again, tenderly, lips lingering.

X X X

I struggled with Kat a little bit throughout this story, but I think it was because she was the cheater instead of the cheated. I think my brain automatically wants to be angry at the cheater and feel sympathy for the one who’s being cheated on. I actually got attached to Vergil the longer I worked on this. Well, at least I’m happy with Dante. How does everyone else think I did?

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
